


N2

by laihuyou



Category: Dicky Chueng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laihuyou/pseuds/laihuyou





	N2

☆Dicky老师的故事，请大家脑补傻白甜的Dicky老师。

☆走肾不走心

☆ooc

☆吃肉快乐（作者重口味大家挺住！）

 

 

距离那件事情已经过去了三四天，Dicky把自己闷在家里不停做着心理调适。  
但今天他不得不走出家门，因为今天是他就职的学校开学的日子。  
就当是一场噩梦吧。Dicky这么安慰自己。

到了办公室后，每个老师都很友好的跟Dicky打招呼。  
“大家好，我是新来的英语老师Dicky。”  
“你好，我是体育老师谭耀文。”  
“我教数学的我是陈奕迅，你叫我Eason就行了。”  
“我是吴国敬，语文老师。”  
友好的氛围，环境优美的校园，渐渐让Dicky放松下来，他静下心来开始备课，等会他就要去上自己的第一堂课了。

“叮铃铃——”  
铃声响起，喧闹的校园安静下来，Dicky拿起自己的教案往高二1班走去。  
站在教室门口，Dicky深吸一口气，面带微笑走了进去。  
“同——”Dicky的脸色瞬间煞白，他竟然在学生中看到了前几天遇到的强奸犯们。  
他本以为那三个人是无所事事的社会青年，所以才会做这种人渣才会做的事情，没想他们竟然是这所有名的高等男校的学生。  
坐在座位上的安仔三人在Dicky进门的那刻就露出了意味不明的微笑。  
说实话Dicky的身体是他们搞过的那么多人当中最让他们流连忘返的，操过一次就会上瘾，还愁这几天碰不到他了，没想到他自己送上门了。  
“老师怎么了？”阿公推推眼镜面带关切的迎上去，看似是扶着Dicky其实是强硬的将他拖到了讲台上。  
Dicky此刻的脑中又浮现了前几天的那幕。  
他被这三个恶魔彻底玩弄，全身被他们射满了精液，喉咙、嘴唇和后穴都因为过度的摩擦红肿，身上青青紫紫几乎没有一片完好的皮肤，他就像个破布娃娃一样被他们玩过后扔在那里，直到他们走后很久，他才慢慢爬起来，随便把衣服裹起来趁着夜色步履蹒跚的走回家。  
此刻阿公就贴着Dicky站着，Dicky又气又怕，眼圈就红了起来，一双带着水雾的眼睛瞪着阿公，阿公立刻就觉得自己硬了。  
“老师可能觉得不舒服。”阿公说，“作为班长我带老师去一趟医务室，大家先自习吧。”  
阿公边说边架着Dicky往外走，Dicky瘦小的身材完全抵抗不了阿公的力气，更别提他现在懵到讲不出话来。

被阿公生拉硬拽地带到医务室，医务室里刚好没人，阿公把Dicky往医务室里的病床上一扔，就迫不及待的压了过去。  
“放开我！”Dicky总算回过神来，开始剧烈反抗。  
阿公毫不费力的用他的大手攥住了Dicky纤细的皓腕，将它们按在了Dicky的头顶，另一只手动作熟练地脱掉了Dicky的裤子，有力的双腿在压制Dicky反抗的同时，顺势插入他的两腿间，将他的身体打开，然后掏出自己硬挺的巨物不顾Dicky的挣扎对准Dicky的后穴就捅了进去。  
Dicky张大嘴无声呐喊，脖子像天鹅一样后仰，双手紧紧攥住床单，眼泪疼的啪嗒啪嗒流了下来。  
前几天刚刚被三个人轮流开发过的后穴还没有完全恢复，阿公的性器像一把利刃劈开了Dicky的身体，不停往前推进。  
Dicky疼得身体微微发抖，他记得阿公是那三个人里最让他心里发怵的一个，因为阿公明明是温柔的外表，床上却特别狠，简直像是要把他操死一样。  
“放松点。”阿公拍打着Dicky的屁股。  
Dicky咬着牙闭上眼睛拒绝配合，他的手腕已经被阿公攥出了红痕，嘴唇也被自己咬出了血。  
“呵呵。”阿公一笑，也不再劝说什么，直接不管不顾态度强硬地把自己的性器往Dicky的身体深处送。

阿公终于把整个阴茎插入了Dicky的后穴中，他舒服的谓叹一口气，心里感慨Dicky的身体果然好操，又软又湿又紧，像有无数张小嘴讨好地亲吻着自己的性器，而且他的身体柔韧性很好，摆出什么姿势都不费劲，前几天玩过一次就食髓知味，现在终于又操到了，阿公跟着本能就开始在Dicky的穴中律动起来。  
Dicky不发一言，只在被阿公操的狠了，才会从唇间溢出一两声闷哼，却不知这样隐忍的他反而更加激起了阿公的兽性。  
阿公在床上是个有些S倾向的人，Dicky这样不会轻易屈服的可爱性子，让他欲罢不能，不知道将他调教成只知道摇着屁股求欢的性奴该是多么棒的体验。  
阿公边快速操干着Dicky的后穴，边转换着方向找到了Dicky体内的敏感点。  
当阿公饱满的龟头重重撞击了Dicky的敏感点后，Dicky整个人都弹了一下，诱人的呻吟忍不住就从他的口中传出，即使他反应很快的闭了嘴，还是羞恼的脸上身上都泛起了淡淡的粉色。  
阿公脸上挂着温柔的笑意深情款款的看着Dicky，剩下的动作却是又快又狠的直直朝着Dicky的敏感点顶弄，Dicky拼命压抑自己到了嘴边的呻吟，妄图忽略自己感到越来越舒爽的身体。  
“别忍了，想叫就叫吧。”  
Dicky闻言睁开眼自以为凶狠地瞪了瞪阿公，阿公被激得阴茎又涨大几分，抿着嘴噙着片笑意发起了猛攻。  
Dicky禁不住叫出声，然后克制着自己压低声音，他的呻吟像小猫崽一样挠在阿公心上，一双美目水濛濛的，腰肢在他不知不觉中配合着扭动起来。他的意识里还在压抑着自己，让自己不要露出丑态，但身体已经背离了他的期望，随着阿公的动作越发放浪起来。  
不仅是淫液泛滥不断收缩挽留阿公性器的后穴，还是顺从张开甚至盘上阿公后腰的双腿，或是顶端吐露精液摇摇晃晃的可爱分身，都散发着浓浓的勾人风情。  
“真是个妖精。”阿公说着将自己的性器深埋Dicky体内对准敏感点射出了一股股滚烫的精液。  
Dicky被烫的抖了抖，跟着阿公射了精。他眼神迷蒙地看着阿公，刚想说什么，就听到阿公笑着问：“还要在门口看多久？”  
他一下子惊醒，扭头看向了医务室的门口，只见他班上的几个同学都站在门口，安仔举着他眼熟的摄像机朝着他恶劣的笑着。  
Dicky感到眼前一黑，彻底晕了过去。


End file.
